


Married Life is Lit

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonus Day, F/F, Oneshot, theme: marriage, yumikuri week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Her life is on the line. She can't help but think about the important things in her life, like Historia, her wife, and their dogs. Will she make it out alive? Will they ever have coffee with Mikasa and Annie?





	Married Life is Lit

The sun was hot as it blazed across Ymir’s already slick skin. She drew a hand across her forehead to sweep her hair out of her eyes and clear some of the sweat.

 _What am I going to do?_ she thought desperately.

She inched closer to the corner of the building she was using as cover. It was eerily quiet around her, which already told her that something wasn’t right. There should be sound. Why wasn’t there any sound?

Ymir swallowed. Her mouth was disgustingly dry. Her uniform stuck uncomfortable to her sweat soaked skin. She smelt awful, but there was nothing she could do about it. What she needed to focus on was her surroundings.

Her life was on the line.

Ymir gripped the gun in her hands tighter. It’s firm, solid weight grounded her. She took a few even breaths, then peeked carefully around the corner. She saw nothing at first. Just grass and trees and buildings. A lone bird flew across the sky, catching her attention for a second too long. She heard the shot before she felt it. Hissing, she ignored the pain shooting up her arm and fell backwards back into cover. More shots echoed through the sky, slamming into the wall where she had been standing a moment ago. She cursed and stood, running around the other corner and desperately looking for cover.

 _It can’t end like this,_ Ymir thought desperately. Sweat dripped into her eyes. _What about my wife? The dogs?_ Her life flashed before her eyes. Years of happiness and content. It could all be snuffed out in a moment.

Ymir made it to the back of the building and dove into a cluster of bushes just in time to avoid another shot. This was it, though. There was nowhere else to run, and her attacker had seen where she had hidden. Ymir forced herself to breathe and think. _Think._ Her attacker had most likely seen her. They knew where she was. Since she hadn’t been shot again, they were most likely going to toy with her before ending it. That gave her a sliver of a chance. If she timed it just right, she could surprise them. She inched forward, lifting her gun and pointing forward. Something cold pressed to the back of her neck.

“It’s over,” they said, voice cold and unfeeling.

Ymir swallowed. A drop of sweat slid down the side of her face. “Don’t do this,” she begged.

“Get up.”

There was no room to disobey. Ymir stood slowly, hands lifted. She made sure that her finger wasn’t anywhere near the trigger. They walked out of the bush and Ymir was shoved roughly in the shoulder. The stress made her knees buckle, and she dropped down onto them.

“Put the gun down,” they ordered.

Ymir put the gun down. She stared forward. The sun was suddenly hotter than ever, searing through her skin. Was this it? Was this really it? The muzzle of a gun pressed to the back of her skull. Her heart started to pound.

“Any last words?” they asked. There was no emotion there. No care that they were about to end her life.

Ymir swallowed thickly and tried for a gentle nod. “Tell my…” Her voice faded and she had to clear her throat again. “Tell my wife that I love her.” She squeezed her eyes tight, waiting for pain, for blackness, for _anything._

What she got, though, was warm arms wrapping around her neck and lips at her ear. “You stink.”

Ymir’s lips curved up into an amused grin. “And whose fault do you think that is?”

She turned and pressed a kiss to the cheek right against her face. Historia laughed and pulled away from her. “You get so damn serious when we do this,” Historia said. “I don’t know if it’s sad or impressive.”

Ymir rolled her eyes and ran both hands through her damp hair. “Why do we always do this when it’s hot as balls outside?”

Historia stood in front of her and placed her hands on her hips. “Maybe you like being a sweaty pig.”

Ymir glared up at her. “Do you want me to shove your face in my armpit?”

Historia’s eyes widened. Ymir grinned widely and stood from her knees. Historia lifted both of her hands. “Baby, please don’t. I could have shot you in the head, but I didn’t.”

Ymir pretended to consider it, then advanced forward with her hands outstretched. She wiggled her fingers. “Oh ho, you can’t win. You insulted me. You can’t break the rules of the game.”

Ymir dove for her. Historia squealed in laughter and spun around to run, but Ymir had much longer limbs and very easily caught her. “Ymir, that isn’t even a rule!”

Before she could push Historia’s face under her arm, though—which she was definitely going to do—a voice startled them both out of their fun.

“Are you two seriously at it again?”

Ymir released Historia and watched as she ran away to hide behind their visitors, Mikasa and Annie. Annie was staring at them like they were idiots, which maybe they were, but whatever. Ymir straightened and swept her hair back. “Hey there sexy,” she greeted Annie, winking just for effect.

Annie turned and pretended to vomit. Mikasa sighed and pressed her face into her hand. Historia was desperately clutching her arm. She knew she was safe now. Mikasa could break Ymir in two.

“You two act like children, not a married couple,” Mikasa commented lightly.

Historia inched away from her. “Hey, being married and old doesn’t mean we need to stop having fun.” She seemed to trust that Ymir was done trying to defile her, so she returned to Ymir’s side and took her hand. “Besides, a little paint ball fighting in our backyard gets the blood pumping.”

Ymir nodded. “We totally bang afterwards. Every time.”

Historia slapped her arm. “Ymir!”

“Ow! What? It’s true!”

Historia glared. “That doesn’t mean you need to tell people.”

Annie sighed. “It’s not like everyone doesn’t know already.”

Mikasa chuckled against her hand and looked away when Ymir and Historia glared at her. “Are we still welcome for coffee, or was that invitation fake?”

Historia’s eyes flew open. “Oh shit, I forgot.”

Ymir gasped dramatically. “Oh my lord, who are you and where is my meticulous Historia?”

Historia glared again. “Shut it, you. Or we really won’t be doing that banging you mentioned earlier.”

The threat of no sex always worked. _Always._ Fuck. Ymir shut her mouth with a click and obediently followed Historia into the house. She still smelt terrible, so Historia ordered her to shower and of course, she did. When she finished she found Historia in the kitchen making mugs of coffee and piling biscuits on a plate. She wrapped her arms around Historia and pulled her close to kiss her softly on the side of her neck.

“Are we still banging later, or…?”

Historia sighed and gave her arm a pat. “Keep it in your pants, stud.”

“But you know almost dying by your hand makes me horny.”

Historia laughed and spun around in her arms. She surprised Ymir with a hot, passionate kiss, and then she skilfully slipped out of her arms and carried the coffee and biscuits to the lounge. Ymir stared after her, dazed.

“Fuck,” Ymir whispered. “Married life is lit.”


End file.
